Rokutousei no Yoru
by Fanfiction lover 2012
Summary: Một songfic dành cho couple D18


Kizutsuita toki wa sotto tsutsumikonde kuretara ureshii

Koronde tatenai toki wa sukoshi no yuuki o kudasai...

Hãy ở bên cạnh em khi em bị tổn thương

Và hãy cho em sự dũng cảm mỗi khi em gục ngã...

Hibari Kyoya đứng dựa vào tường, cố gắng không gây ra tiếng động nào. Nhiệm vụ mà cậu phối hợp cùng với nhà Cavallone đã thất bại. Kẻ thù đã đoán được kế hoạch của bọn họ và lập kế hoạch cô lập nhóm của cậu với nhóm của Dino. Nhóm nhỏ 10 người của cậu dưới sự tấn công dồn dập bây giờ chỉ còn lại vỏn vẹn 3 người. Ai cũng đều đã thấm mệt và bị thương khá nhiều. Bản thân Hibari thì bị bắn vào cánh tay phải và đùi trái nên những đòn tấn công của cậu không còn linh hoạt và hiệu quả.

-'Chắc chắn có kẻ phản bội trong tổ chức. Mình sẽ cắn tên đó tới chết', Hibari nghĩ

Có tiếng đập rất mạnh vào cánh cửa bị khoá. Kẻ thù đã đến. Hibari liếc nhìn hai đồng đội của mình. Tuy cơ thể của 2 người đó dường như không thể cử động được nữa, ánh mắt lạnh lùng và mạnh mẽ của họ cho thấy họ sẽ liều chết chứ không để bất cứ thông tin nào rơi vào tay địch. Hibari khẽ gật đầu, nói:

-Chúng ta đi nào. Dù gì ta cũng không cho phép mình bỏ mạng ở đây. Ta có lời hứa với tên kia...

Cánh cửa vỡ tung và kẻ thù tràn vào. Với nụ cười tàn nhẫn, lạnh lùng và khát máu, Hibari tấn công.

Khi Hibari tỉnh lại thì cậu đang nằm trong bệnh viện. Các vết thương của cậu đều đã được băng bó và Kusakabe đang gục ngủ bên cạnh giường. Cậu khẽ lay Kusakabe dậy. Không cần nói Kusakabe đã vui mừng đến mức nào. Anh ta chuẩn bị chạy đi gọi bác sĩ thì bị Hibari giữ lại. Cậu ra hiệu muốn uống nước. Dòng nước mát lạnh làm cho cơn khát đã phần nào dịu đi. Cậu hỏi:

-Nhiệm vụ sao rồi?

-Đã bắt được tên boss và kẻ phản bội.

-Đã xử bọn chúng chưa?

-Đệ Thập giao bọn chúng cho Rokudo Mukuro và Mammon để tra khảo

-Dino sao rồi?

-Ngài ấy...

Kusakabe chưa kịp dứt lời, một thành viên của nhà Cavallone hớt hả chạy vào. Gương mặt cậu đỏ rực và đôi mắt, dù rất khó nhận ra, ngân ngấn những giọt nước mắt. Không nhận ra Hibari đã tỉnh dậy, cậu ấy nói, giọng run run:

-Ngài Dino...cậu ấy đã...

Anh ta chưa kịp nói hết thì đã bị Hibari nắm cổ áo bắt dẫn tới phòng của Dino. Trong căn phòng trắng toát, Dino nằm yên dưới lớp mền cũng một màu trắng. Xung quanh anh là những mafiaso mạnh mẽ đang rưng rưng những giọt nước mắt tiếc nuối và hối hận. Chiếc máy đo nhịp tim hiện lên một đường kẻ dài...

-Không...không phải chứ...

Hibari thẫn thờ đi tới bên cạnh Dino.

-Anh đang đùa phải không? Anh chỉ là đang ngủ thôi phải không? Này trả lời tôi đi chứ!

Cậu lắc mạnh đôi vai Dino cố gắng kêu anh dậy. Nhưng sự lạnh toát của da thịt anh ấy đã cho cậu biết, Dino của cậu sẽ không thức dậy nữa...

-Không!

Nemurenai toki wa sotto te o tsunaide kuretara ureshii

Yoake wa kuru yo to sasayaite ite uso de mo ii kara...

Những lúc em không ngủ được, hãy nhẹ nhàng nắm tay em nhé

Và hãy trấn an em là bình minh sẽ tới, ngay cả khi hai chúng ta đều biết đó chỉ là lời nói dối...

Hibari giật mình thức dậy, trán ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Cậu nhận ra mình đang ở trong phòng ngủ của Dino. Cậu vội nhìn sang bên cạnh thì thấy Dino vẫn ngủ yên lành.

-Chỉ là một giấc mơ...

Cậu đang cố trấn tĩnh bản thân thì bỗng bị ôm chặt từ phía sau.

-Sao thế Kyouya? Em ngủ không được sao?

-Không. Chỉ là một cơn ác mộng thôi.

Dino nhẹ nhàng đặt một nụ hôn lên trán cậu.

-Đừng sợ nữa, có ta ở đây mà. Ta sẽ ôm em thật chặt như thế này để em có cảm giác được bảo bọc ngay cả khi ngủ.

-Tôi đâu cần anh bảo vệ đâu chứ!

Tuy nói vậy chứ Hibari hạnh phúc vô cùng. Cậu mong cả hai đều có thể cùng nhau chia sẻ những khoảng khắc này mãi mãi.

Bỗng cậu cảm thấy ớn lạnh sau lưng. Bóng đen bỗng dưng bao trùm lấy cậu lạnh lẽo và vô cảm. Cậu nhìn xuống đôi bàn tay thì thấy máu đã nhuộm đỏ bàn tay cậu còn Dino thì nằm gục bên cạnh với gương mặt tái mét và đôi mắt vô hồn. Thân thể cả hai nhuốm đầy máu...

Và Hibari giật mình tỉnh dậy...

Negai wa zutto kanawanai mama kon'ya seiza o tsuresatte

Kiete shimatta mou, modorenai...

Ước nguyện của anh đã không thể được thực hiện.

Anh sẽ mang nó đi và đêm nay anh sẽ không có thể trở lại với em được nữa...

Tôi đã bị bắn. Bởi tên mà tôi từng coi như anh em ruột thịt. Ngay khi quân viện trợ đến, mọi người cấp tốc đưa tôi vào bệnh viện. Nhưng đã không kịp nữa rồi. Tôi cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của Thần Chết đang chờ đợi để lấy đi linh hồn của tôi. Trong những giây phút cuối cùng, tôi nghĩ tới Kyouya. Chắc em ấy sẽ giận tôi lắm. Tôi là kẻ đã thất hứa với em ấy mà. Trên giường bệnh, với sức lực cuối cùng, tôi đưa lá thư tôi đã viết cho Kyoya trước khi bắt đầu nhiệm vụ này để có thể chuyển những tình cảm của tôi cho em ấy ngay cả khi tôi không còn hiện diện trên thế gian này. Kyouya, anh yêu em. Cho anh xin lỗi...

Owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu "hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari o"

Ima wa toosugite hakanai hoshi de mo umarekawatte yozora o kitto terasu

Hoshikuzu no naka de deaeta kiseki ga hitogomi no naka ni mata mienaku naru

Modoranai kako ni naita yorutachi ni tsugeru sayonara ashita wa kitto kagayakeru you ni...

Trong đêm tối dày đặc này, em mong ước sẽ có một vì sao chỉ đường cho em

Lúc này ngôi sao đó còn quá xa vời nhưng một ngày nào đó sẽ giúp em tìm thấy ngày mai

Cuộc gặp gỡ định mệnh của chúng ta rồi cũng sẽ rơi vào quên lãng

Em sẽ phải nói tạm biệt với quá khứ đau buồn để vực dậy và toả sáng...

Một thanh niên nắm tay hai đứa bé song sinh đứng trước một ngôi mộ. Hai đứa bé, một đứa với mái tóc vàng óng còn đứa kia thì có mái tóc đen tuyền, đã cùng cha dọn dẹp ngôi mộ. Người thanh niên chỉ hai con thắp nhang và cầu nguyện. Sau đó cậu bảo chúng có thể đi loanh quanh một chút. Khi còn lại một mình, cậu ngồi trước ngôi mộ, tay lấy ra một lá thư đã ngả màu và đặt lên phần mộ.

-Tôi đã làm những gì anh bảo tôi nên làm. Tôi đã cưới vợ, sinh con và tiếp tục vững bước điều hành công việc của tôi. Bây giờ tôi sẽ đốt lá thư này coi như là để cho anh biết tôi đã sống như thế nào.

Nói rồi cậu cầm bút viết vào đằng sau bìa thư vài chữ rồi đốt nó đi. Nhìn ngọn khói bay lên, bao nước mắt cậu đã giấu kín từng giọt từng giọt chảy xuống...

Nhưng em sẽ không bao giờ quên anh...


End file.
